Journey Amidst The Magic Realms
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: After hearing a rather long yet intriguing story from Cosmo,bickering Twin siblings,Silvia and Roscoe put aside thier differences to band together and try to find Cosmo's father,who is said to be somewhere in the mysterious Magic Realms.R&R please!
1. Trouble Times Two

_NOTE!-_This takes place 500 years into the furture.So if it seems I'm going in some direction.Ah,the heck with it!Here's the story,hope you enjoy my 3rd FOP fanfic!And,yes,I will make storys that involve FOP in 2005,but not now,here we go!-

Present day,Fairy World,November 18 2505....

Silvia,a tomboy of a Fairy yet a competetive older sister,tugged at one end of her little brother's bear.She had medium size pearl white eyes and extreamly light pink hair.While Roscoe had sapphire eyes with a reddish twangeto themthat were wide and shaggy lime-green hair in his eyes.Almost like Cosmos.

"Sil,gemme!"Roscoe wailed loudly and strained to keep a hold on his end,as Silvia was the oldest and strongest to the two.

"Wimp!"Silvia teased him mercilessly,purposely kept a strong hold on Giblet's (the bear's name) head.Then,witha bored yawn,she release it and sent her brother back into the wall.

"Ow!"He cried and eyed a bruise that had formed on his elbow,"That's it!I'm telling Mom and then you'll be sorry!!!"

"You little tattle-tale."Silvia murmured in a low yet warning voice,but it was too late,Roscoe had already gotten a head-start!She may have been tougher,but he was definately faster.And as much as she hated to admitt it,she had to give him his props for that._At least that sort of makes of for him being Fairy World's BIGGEST all-time coward!_

But by the time Silvia reached the den where her parents and Aunt and Uncle were,Roscoe was already reciting a beatiful version of the story to thier mother and father.

"And THATS how it all happened,mommy!"Roscoe finished to Carrol with a proud nod over towards Silvia,who was absently standing in the doorway thinking,_That brat!Always has to sing like a caniray,EVERYTIME it comes to this._

Her mother gave her a rigid look."Siliva Alexandra!Can't you and you're sister behave five seconds without breaking out into some sort of senseless fight....well...I'm waiting young lady.Aren't you two old enough or not?!"

"Why are you blaming _me _for all this!"Silvia countered back defensively,she wasn't one to turn down a fight,even if it was with her own mother over something that was entirely herown fault no matter what the circumstance was.

"No ones blaming you for anything!"Hermother shot back,floating a few feet up to her daugther and placing a hand on her arm.

Silvia pulled away stubbornly and then turned to her father,"Daddy!Tell Mommy she's not being fair!"

"Hmm..."Waldo mused lazily and glanced up at the scene from his newspaper,"Well,she does have a point Carrol,dear."

"Well...maybe."Carrol agreed with a solemn nod and turned to Cosmo and Wanda sitting on the couch on the other side of the room,"Sorry.Kids,you know,I gotta deal with this!"

They all watched as Carrol took both Silvia and Roscoe by the arm out of the living room and into the other and Wanda hadn't changed too much,other then thier cloths,Cosmo now wore a sort of silvery,metailic suit with tie and everything else.And Wanda was dressed in a sort of furturistic pale yellow long-sleeve blouse and pants.They had lost contact with Timmy long ago,but had heard that he may have been granted imortality or something (like Santa) for his heroic past.In the present day,Cosmo and Wanda had resigned from godparenting after a few completely unsuccessful assignments after Timmy.Truth be told,Timmy _was _thier most successful one.They still thought of him often and wanted desperately to see him one day again somehow.But,of course,they were forced to focus on the future.Like helping out Waldo and Carrol raise thier young yet fiesty twins.

"So...ever miss godparenting?"Waldo asked them after a while of uncomfortable silence,trying his best to smile warmly.

"Sometimes."Wanda shrugged and looked over at Cosmo.

"Timmy,"He muttered quietly,but instantly refocused on what was being said currently,"Huh?Oh!Uh...great!Just....perfect!"

"Doesn't sound perfect."Waldo persisted with his concerns,ever since they had stopped being Fairy GodParents almost 4 years ago,they had been sort of distant.

"Well....it's hard sometimes."Wanda admitted with an air of sadness,"But were getting over it slowly,I guess you can say."

"Speaking of which,what's up with the twins,they didn't get some toy from the local Fairy toy store or something?"Cosmo surmised curiously,starting toflick at his ear-lob lightly.

"Nah,they're just going threw a _it's-mine-not-yours_ stage that all kids go threw.But,I keep wondering if theres anything more Car and I can do for them.Y'know,somethin' different!"

After awhile,Cosmo was wandering around trying to find the bathroom,when he accidently stumbled into the twin's room.He scratched at his head in bewilderment,on what to do when he saw the twins on either ends on the bunkbeds they shared.With wide frowns plastered on thier faces.

"Uh....I'm guessing this isn't the bathroom,is it?"

Silvia turned and gave him a wry look,then snapped her head back around and muttered some things about "Idiot,green-haired,Uncles being completely oblvious to everything,"But Roscoe smiled kindly and floated over to his Uncle with a small twinkle in his eye.He had always admired something about his Uncle Cosmo,something nobody else besides him thought and that was him of a ideal figure.Strange but true.See,Roscoe believed that Cosmo wasn't afaird of anything,because he wasn't embarrassed to be laughed at or made fun of ever.Even if he was stupid,he was fun to be with and Roscoe for one,loved his Uncle more then anything for that.And the fact that he could almost always cheer him up!

"So...why are you guys sitting like that?"Cosmo asked curiously,cocking his head to one side,as if to get the awnser that way.

"He's a cry-baby weenie face!"Silvia was first to shout.

"She's a bullying-face meanie head!"He chorused angerily.

"And....I'm Cosmo!"Cosmo suddenly repeated in a daze,but as soon as he realized he was representing himself to some new kid as Cosmo as his Fairy Godparent,his eyes started to instantly water and he burst into a flooding sensation tears.

"Runs in the family,"Silvia muttered sardonically under her breath and glared at her brother's sickeningly,sympathic sapphire eyes,seeming to glow with the intensity he felt.

"Uncle Cosmo,"Roscoe began timidly but softly,"Why are you crying?"

Cosmo looked up at him and did hisbest to smile plesantly.Soon,he was telling Roscoe some story about the other time he felt this bad (including the way he felt bad that time).Roscoe listened intently,as Cosmo told him the story of Oscar,Cosmo's father.He had been a great father to Cosmo,but had trageically gotten eaten and that was the end.

"Wow....that's sad."Roscoe said with mild interest,trying his best to look as if he were really interested for his Uncle's sake.

"If you mean sad as in bad,then yes!It was dreadful."Silvia spat sarcastically,starting to play with her newest doll set.

"Silvia...."Roscoe said between gritted teeth,"You,mea-"

"Sorry to interupt!But I'm not done yet."Cosmo cut in quickly.

"Neat,theres more!?"Roscoe hastily resumed his enthusastic act and laid down at the end of the bed to listen to more.

When Cosmo continueud,it was like he was telling the story all over again.He said that there had been rumors around Fairy World,that Oscar had escaped and had been taken away by Magic Bandets.Greedy outlaws who romed certain worlds,in order to steal magic from unsuspecting Magic dwellers.They were dangerous and well-armed.Almost as threatening as a Fairy Dragon would be!But that there was a map hidden somewhere in the outskirts of Fairy World,in other places.Other places that had magical beings were called the Magic Realms.Thus,the Magic Bandets were said to be out there somewhere.The map was somewhere inbetween the outskirts of the main Magical World known to be Fairy World and the others.Whoever was capable of finding the map,could unlock the secret to finding the other Magic Realms.

"Ooooo....!"The twins gasped in an excited unison together.

"Yup!"Cosmo grinned meekly and rumpled Roscoe's hair,"And not to be boastful about it or anything,but the bravery of surviving all those years comes from the genes."

"Awesome."Roscoe agreed with an energtic nod.

"Cool,"Siliva shrugged lightly,appearing to be slightly amused.

"Cosmo!Where have you been?!"Wanda suddenly burst into the room,with a definite mission on her mind and a certain determind glare in her deep,pink eyes,"It's been 3 hours!"

"Awww..."Cosmo tried to reason with his peeved wife,"Can't we make it better by going to Cheese World and getting a nice slab of cheddar cheese on-a-stick?"

"And ruin the ever-lasting scene of me dragging you out of here by you're buttom ear-lob..."Wanda grinned deviously and pulled out a special ear-lob grabbing device,it was quick,but she snapped him by the ear and pulled him off.

"Bye Sil,bye Ros,see you two later!"Wanda took a moment to wave fondly at her niece and nepherw,before pulling twice for Cosmo to follow her.Which,he did rather reluctanly.

"Bye Auntie Wanda,bye Uncle Cosmo!"Silvia said after them.

But Roscoe remained still,he wasn't sure what was going on,it was like a little voice inside telling him to do this.Suddenly,he knew what he had to do.On the one hand,he wanted to make his Uncle feel happier again.But on the other,he didn't want to leave his family.But as he slowly came to realize this could be an adventure of a lifetime and that he could prove to everyone that finally,maybe,he wasn't as big as coward as everyone thought.He decided,that it was time to leave and find his Grandfather.No matter what the cost,his Uncle was worth it.

"Roscoe,what in sam hill are you doing?"Silvia questioned down at him with a quizzical look and her hands on her hips,as he was lifting up the window to fly out it.

"I'm gonna find a way to get Grandpa back in the Magic Realms and make Uncle Cosmo happy again!"Roscoe declared in sheer determination,his eyes blaring with confidence.Yet,he was secretly trembling all the way down to his knees with thought of what might happen to them.

"Hmm...action,adventure,butt-kicking!"Silvia's eyes grew wide with excitement,"Count me in!Lets...just not tell anyone."

"Think anybody will miss us?"Roscoe asked her,once they were getting ready to flee for the adventure of a lifetime.

"Dunno."She said with a shrugg,"But you better believe we'll have fun finding Grandpa and kick serious bad guy bootie!"

So it was settled,they were going to venture into the unknown.Currently known as the Magic Realms.

What'd you think?!Already suspenseful,eh?Well,sorta,I guess.Hmm...well,I gotta go.Got to watch a friend's 5-year-old kid tonight,while she and her husband go out tonight.And...yes,I'm only 18 and a half.She's 23,however.Well,will type soon!ttyl for now fellow fanfictioners!Fanfictioners?Heh!That's funny!Bye now y'll!

Lavenderpaw


	2. Enter Timmy Turner of 30

Timmy sat looking out the window of his furturistic house in a slump.He may be over 400 years old and still look that of a 30 year old with everything he could ever want.Including his great,great,great,great and so on and so forth grandchildern.

Timmy's oldest realitves lived somewherein Denver and didn't like being bothered.Timmy's great,great and so on Granddaugther was Jocelyn (a smart and sharp woman in her late thirtys who was an accountant and a good mother,with short,glossy ebony hair andhazel eyes,she was like Timmy's mom in a lot of ways)then there was here husband Freddrick,who was 41 and was atheltic andwas kind of like the guy who's always running off to do things.Tall and slendor.Jocelyn was more built like Timmy's mom.

Then finally thier kids,Torsten and Tamber.Torsten was a sort of punk-rock 14 year old boy with his light-brown hair chopped off and spikey (like older football Timmy in Channel Chasers) only small pieces of bank fell down on his forehead.While little 9-year-old Tamber was full of life,she had black hair that was tied down into two rather lumpy brades.She didn't have to wear glasses,although she resembled Tootie a lot.Who had,you know,kicked it...

Timmy had been leaving alone for a long time.Both trying to get his head together _and _at the same time trying to figure out what had happened to him..He had left his home,drove for so long he fell asleep at the wheel,woke up in a daze in some strange world that he somehow knew was called Fairy World.Then,ran into who he thought he vaguely remember was Santa and then spent many a years in the Magic Realms.Learning all it's secrets and then winding him up here.Then he somehow knew how to get back to Fairy World and the Magic Realms.How he knew all this....he didn't have a clue of a cow.

Timmy leaned forward in his seat and sighed drearily,"Man,it's been so long since I've seen my parents or anyone else.I guess on account that I just sort of ran away when Tammy and Tommy were both 8.But,that picture they showed me,it made me realize I had to find something.That thing that's missing,but I don't know what it is exactly!It's been years and I haven't aged a bit.Wonder why,I think it was an encounter with Santa Clause.But that's just a vague memory or dream if it's true.........."

Just then,the door opened and Jocelyn walked with catious steps over to Timmy.She truely loved her ,"God knows how long", grandfather very much.Yet,she couldn't seem to help him get any closer to finding what he was looking for.Then he could,he knew where to look and how to get there.But he didn't know what he it was he was looking for.He could go to this place he called _Fairy World._But he hadn't in so long,that he only told of it so often.And that he didn't know how he got there,but he had just remembered getting there and searching there for a long time until he had stumbled into the Magic Realms and then back to Earth again.Where he had done the research and found some of his last remaining relatives.

"Still thinking of a way to find what you're looking for?"Joyce,what she was called for short,asked Timmy with a sympathic smile and a gesture over to the doorway,"Tamber's waiting for her bedtime story,I'm surprised.Ever since you came 2 and a half years ago,she's really tooken to you,Tim."

Timmy offered a mildly cheerful smile in return,"I know.She reminds me alot of Tammy.You know,sometimes I think it's all because I chose to leave in the first place,is the reason I fell the way I do....I mean,if I could just go back in time to change it.....I'd do it in a....."

But he was cut off my Joyce giving him a exaperated glare and then she began with a low and firm voice,"You can't change the past,Timmy.You can only do better in the furture."

"Well,hey!"Timmy grinned sheepishly and got up to stretch with one playful eye on her,as he strolled leisurely out the door,"I've messed up more in a few decades,then you could in an entire lifetime!Oh,and no offense about that!You inhereited my mother's genes and believe me,she wasn't _NEARLY _as one-tracked minded as my father was!"

Joyce chuckled softly,running her finger's threw the ends of her almost shimmery black locks,"He's a little on thego-for-it-all side sometimes,but he's got a good heart,indeed."

Timmy found Torsten and Tamber wrestling around in the den,Torsten had her by the collar of the neck and was trying to keep a hold on her,as she squirmed around wildly.

"Lemme go!I don't know where you're Bio Baseball is!"Tamber cried at the top of her lungs,Bio Baseball was like Baseball (only with some new rules,a blue orbit-like ball and in a bio dome)she struggled to try to make him let go of her.

"Don't until you admit you took it,squirt!"Torsten teased her relentlessly,a devious grinned spread on his face.

"Tors,go long!"Timmy suddenly saidand held the Bio Baseball up with his special Bio mitt,he was fixing to aim like football.Strangely enough,Torsten bought it.

"I got it!I GOT it!I got it!I got it!I....don't....got......iiiiittttt!!!!"

Tamber giggled gleefully,as her brother skidded on one of her dolls and fell down the laundrey shoot.She quickly slapped Timmy a high-five and they both headed for Tamber's room.

Timmy waited until she settled and then,clearing his throat,he began telling her of the time he'd been through the Unicorn Paradise.Well,it wasn't much of one.Because of the Unicorn Capers.4 tricky Unicorn prankers that played terrible pranks on everyone.Timmy had encountered them when he had gone there and eventually made a deal with them to not bug anyone for 298 years and then they could do whatever they wanted.

"That was....mmm....good."Tamber told him with a smile to stifle a yawn,her eyelids starting to feel heavy,"Good night,Timmy.Thanks for the cool story!"

"No prob,"Timmy smiled back down at her,feeling more cordial towards her then ever,"Well,night night Tamber Janie."

"Uh..."Tamber said hastily as he was leaving,with an even more fervent smile then before,"I....well....that is....I love you."

Timmy was alittle taken back,it was the first time he had heard those words in a long time.He gladly accepted them,but tried to cover his over-wheleming joy and heart-wrenching sadness with just apperciation and gladness,"Well,Tam,I love you too.Well,guess I'll go now.Good night,then Tamber."

He slowly shut the door behind him,just as tears started to sting his eyes,it was clear that he _had _to do something.Just then,the doorbell chimed and Timmy diligently wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his sleeve.Then proceeded to jog up to the front door,where Torsten and Freddrick stood bemused at the sight before them.Timmy stood still as well.

"Is a....Mister....Timmy Turner,here?"A strange individual with a trench coat on,asked in a deep but steady voice.

"Timmy?"Torsten was first to repeat,"That lone weirdo from the Magic Realms?!Dude,he's cool,but he's like a freak at the same time!Know what I....hey!"

Torsten grumbled bitterly,as his father pushed him to one side,"Yes.There is a-oh!Here he is right this very moment!"

Timmy slowly came up to the door,his hands in a relaxed,fixed position over his head and his mind absently else where.But then he heard the visiter say his name and ask him to come see him privately,that was when Timmy was all then thrilled.But he shrugged and came out,closing the door behind him.He sighed and then examined the trench-coated person.

"So..."Timmy began casually,"You trying to sell me something?Cause if so,sorry man,I'm not buying anything."

"Not exactly!"Wanda said in her normal voice,threwing the coat off of them and reveiling Cosmo,her,Waldo and Carrol.

"WHAT THE CRUD??!!!"Timmy hollered bluntly and backed away some,"What in the Magic Realms are you?!"

"Well....?"Wanda began in a stricken voice,clearly this wouldn't be easy,because she also had to sustain Cosmo.

"Ah,it's cool!"Timmy resumed him cool composure and relaxed again,"I've met _way _more freakier things then you little pixie dudes.Seriously,I really hadyou going there though!"

"Ha,ha."Wanda said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Uh....I'm....Cheese?No!Gravey?Uh-uh!Chocolate-coated cheese?Yum!But....NO!"Cosmo started stammering rapidly.

"Spastic little dude,aint he?"Timmy asked concernedly,cocking his head to the side to figure him out almost,but Wanda was quick to get back to the point.

"Ohhh....it's so hard when you don't even remember us!"Wanda started to state,her voice starting to crack with the thought of it too,but then she floated up to him and handed him a gloppy pink glowing jelly thing,"That's you're entire memmory of everything back 500 years ago that was magic.We stole it from the Past Godchild Memmory guard and tracked you down with records of you're heroic actions from then to now.It wasn't easy,but we found you!All you're memorys from back then are here,you're memorys of us."

"You still haven't explained who you are or what you want?"Timmy prompted suspciously,but felt he could trust these creatures,so he asked more friendlier this time,"So...how do I get this thing in me to remember?"

"Just close you're eyes and focus on it.Make it you're main desire to you remember us and everything else that has to do with magic.And it'll automatically know _you're _the one."

With a queasy look at the glob,he gulped and then started to focus all he had on the blob of nasty pink gop.It no time at all,it was laviatating up in the air and instantly sucked into Timmy's mind like it was nothing.And in a few short moments,Timmy was opening his eyes,as if for the first time in so long.That he couldn't believe he was acutally there.

"Where am...?"But he could hardly speak,he somehow realized his memorys of then and now were colliding.And like Joyce had said,it wasn't good to dwell in the past.He was old enough to know that by now,wise enough even.And now that he felt that he could look again to see if it really was who he thought it was,for all these years of not seeing them.

"Is he...?"Cosmo asked timidly,as Timmy looked at them like he had known them his whole life.

"Cosmo?Wanda?"Timmy asked akwardly,it'd been so long since he had seen thier familiar faces.He'd almost forgotten what they looked like.But rest assured,they were just as happy to see them as he was about seeing them.

"Oh,Timmy!You remember us!!!"Wanda cried joyfully.

"Yea!No more misguided illusions!"Cosmo cried happily.

The three suddenly commenced in a warm and tender (not to mention...awww...loving) embrace.Timmy hadn't been this happy in years,soon though,they broke it off due to the fact that Wanda and Cosmo seemed urgent about something.

"It's great to see you guys again,"Timmy told them in a softened tone,his eyes sort of hazy with ardentnessfor a second.But he quickly snapped out of it when he saw thier expressions,he then cocked a brow,"Something I said?"

"Timmy,"Waldo said to him with a low but steady voice,as his wife seeped into tears,"Our kids.Siliva and Roscoe,went into the Magic Realms,supposively to runaway.Thier twins and everything,but thier two young to be on thier own.Since you have experience there,we thought you could help us."

Just then,Tamber walked out groggily.She stared up at the Fairys and the Fairys stared at her.Tamber turned to Timmy with a confused look,who in turn tried to get her to leave.

"This is all....a _dream_!Now_....go back to sleep!_"

"It's okay,I heard you talking and I came outside."Tamber told them lightly,showing that she wasn't alarmed in any way,"I saw you all outside,so I sort of eavsdropped on most of what you said."

"Well...everyone."Timmy smiled at the side of his mouth,rolling his eyes skyward,as he picked her up to show them,"This is my 10x granddauther Tamber.Night,Tam Janie!"

"Hey..."She wailed as he shoved her into the house,he nodded at them with an understanding nod and they all poofed to Fairy World.When they got there,it took Timmy a minute to get his bearings down okay,"Well,poofs these day sure haven't changed.But this city sure has!"

He was commenting the almost identical Fairy World of today,with the kinds that were back on Earth.As Timmy walked up to the start of the buildings,with only the clouds and road remaining the same.He couldn't help but frown,he hadn't wanted this to change.But he turned to the others and lead the way to where he thought the start of the Magic Realms were anyways.Timmy and the others watched with horrofied eyes,as Silvia and Roscoe were making thier way into a magical portal,that were just starting at the outskirts of Fairy World.Timmy narrowed his eyes and made a dash for them.He blurrily ran towards them for about 5 minutes,as they were just started to slowly float in.

"Siliva!Roscoe!KIDS.....no!!!!"Timmy cried and tried to grab them before they stepped into it,but it was too late.

"No..."Carrol sobbed softly and burried her face into Waldo's shoulder,"Thier....gone!My......poor babys....are gone."

"Sorry,guys."Timmy sniffed slightly and held his breath stifely.

"You tried,sport."Cosmo said from behind him,placing a hand on his former Godchild's shoulder with a small smile.

"That's all anyone can ask for."Wanda agreed right along with him,gently putting her hand on his other shoulder.

"It won't open for another 4 hours."Timmy informed them with a strong almost husky tone arousing in his deep voice,his eyes still glued to the ground,"But they'll be alright in the 1st few realms.Rest assured,I have been there quite a few times."

They all walked for a while and remained oddly quiet.It was obvious that they hated the silence,but trying to break it proved even more differcult.So they all just sort of held back.

So?Liked it up to this point.Yeah,but believe me.All the action is going to happen in the next few chapters.So,get ready for even more new additions!Anyways,adios amigos!

Lavenderpaw


	3. The DreadedWriter's block!

Note:I will not be finishing this story.As of 1,I am going through a differcult phase in my life right now,2,It's getting zip reviews,nah,just joking!3,all the thoughts and ideas I had for it is getting all jumbled around.Believe me,I'd _love _to finish my story.But I figure why waste the effort trying to fight the impossible.I can't finish the story!Well,let me give you a brief run-over on what went down.The twins learn to work together,they eventually go home;after finding Cosmo's father who turns out to be head of the Magic Bandets when he was younger.But then forgot about it and married and had Cosmo,blah...blah....yadda..yadda,blah!Anyways,then...with all things coming to a close.....Timmy wakes up from his dream,after making a wish that he could see into the furture before falling asleep,due to the fact that he was in a situtation where he was to tired of having everything from the past seemingly repeating itself or something like that.Alas,I will be back someday!Yes,I minor case of writers block,I know.But,alot is on my mind and I will need some time off.My 1st FOP story was good and my 2nd was a success,I think!Reaching over 40 reviews!I'm proud of all my accompishments and I'm pleased with all I've done.But,I'm planning on spending sometime with Fictionpress for a while.If anyone goes there,you can catch my pename as Lavenderflakes.I'm starting a new story somewhere very soon.Sorry this was cut short,but it felt like I was getting stressed but at the same time over-whelemed with this story.Anyways,I'll write again.ttyl!I'll be back when I can.

Lavenderpaw


	4. The Ending!

**Small Author's Note:**By popular demand,I have decided to finish this story.Sorry to say I might not write here for a while,I will however,start to write for Fictionpress some under the pename Lavenderflakes.I _will _type again!I just don't think my heart was very into the story,not that I didn't try!I'm not quitter,it's just that I want to try my hands at some non-animated work.Since,drama and suspence seem to be more of my department.And humor and everything else coming after that.But I do have a passion to write for FOP!Will see,my next story will probably be about a sequeal for my 2nd FOP story or something.Anyways,onwards to the conclusion of an epic tale of love and bravery!Or..something.

Timmy rose up in bed,his brow drenched with cool sweat and perisperation.He took a deep breath and gazed around his room._A dream!_He thought he a reliefed laugh,_It was all just some crazy dream!I never really made that wish afterall!_

"What's a matter,Timmy?"Timmy heard Wanda's slightly concerned voice asking him in the light-ebony shadows across the room.Timmy could just barely make out her floating-goldfish figure,but her eyes beamed withsome worry.

"Well..."Timmy began with an unsure tone,then glanced over at the snoozing green-eyed gold fish beside her,"Is he awake?"

Wanda's eyes turned to look at Cosmo and she shook her head.Timmy sat up a little straighter,as Wanda poofed out and came down to just about his level to talk to him.

"Well,it was just that,I had another dream!"Timmy admitted in a abuprt blurt,as if he was feeling guilty,but then his voice soften so he wouldn't wake Cosmo,"It's just that...it scares me to think that maybe Draco isn't gone yet.That...he's out there somewhere!Waiting....just waiting for me."

Wanda tilted her head to the side to study her godchild's expression thoughtfully,then repiled gently,"Well,it was a rouch experience for you,sport.Maybe you outta just try to go ahead and get some more sleep.Who knows?Maybe that'll help!I mean,it ususally works for me,anyways."

"Thanks,"Timmy murmured sleepily and settled in for a deep sleepthat was afoot for him just around the corner,"I'll....mmm....try to keep that in mind.....maybe."

"Good night,Timmy."Wanda sighed sympathically and used her wand to help drag the covers up to about Timmy's shoulders.She hated seeing him like that,ever since Waldo and Carrol's wedding day,Timmy had been having nightmares.And she didn't like it one bit.They all didn't.

But...maybe....Wanda turned to look at her godchild one last time,before poofing into the bowl with her husband._Maybe it's a premonition he's been having,_She peered over he shoulder to look at him once more,as she raised her wand.

"Nah!Couldn't be...."She dismissed it with a grin and then proceeded with poofing herself back at her husband's side,but then another thought crossed her it?

Heh,nice cliff hanger I know!Anyways,I do apologize for those of you who were wanting something more.But...theres something I need to see for myself and if it doesn't work out.Well...I'll be back!Count on it.Until then,bye FOP friends!

-sobs slightly- Lavenderpaw


End file.
